parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Duelist Detective Part 3 - Enter Jaden Yuki
(Down below, Kairi and Jesse have arrived at Takeshita Street. Jesse knocks, and a housekeeper, opens the door, her arms full of books, blankets and pillows, as well as a teacup and medieval mace. She is Unicorn with a white coat, blue eyes, purple mane and tail, and a cutie mark with three diamonds. Her name is Rarity.) *Jesse/Dawson: Good evening, madam. Is this the residence of Jaden Yuki of Takeshita Street? *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: I'm afraid it is. He's not here at the moment, but you're welcome to come in and wait. *Jesse/Dawson: Oh, I-I don't want to impose. It's just...the girl. (He gestures towards his side, but Kairi isn't there. Jesse and Rarity look inside, where Kairi is already seated on an armchair with plastic covering over it by the fireplace, examining a magnifying glass with interest. Her clothes are soaking wet from the rain, though.) (Rarity thrusts her load into Jesse's arms and rushes to her side.) *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: (concerned) Oh my! You poor dear! You must be chilled to the bone! (She takes the wet clothes off Kairi and wrings them dry. Then she removes the wet shoes from Kairi, wraps a towel around the girl, removes the plastic covering from the chair, and provides her a pair of warm white flowered footy pajamas.) *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: (chuckling) Oh, but I know just the thing. Let me fetch you a pot of tea and some of my fresh cheese crumpets. (She rushes to the Laundromat and shuts the door.) (As a now-dry Kairi puts on the warm white flowered footy pajamas, she looks around the room, fascinated by what she sees. A small propeller is operating a bellow, and attached to that are several cigarettes and a pipe, all of which are puffing.) (On another table, four different pairs of shoes are being turned in a circular motion, first being brushed with black paint, and then setting a print on a stack of paper. Jesse has taken off his cap and is about to hang up his coat when he hears a voice coming from the front door.) *Unknown Voice: (triumphantly) Ah-ha! The villain's slipped this time! I shall have him! (The door bursts open to reveal an obese monster ghost consisting of an 8-foot burlap sack/bag with maggots, snakes, and spiders, wearing a green trenchcoat and a matching fedora. His name is Oogie Boogie. He smiles triumphantly with a gun in his hand as lightning strikes. Jesse is petrified as Oogie Boogie bursts inside, rushing towards one of the many tables.) *Oogie Boogie/Disguised Criminal: Out of my way! Out of my way! *Jesse/Dawson: I say, who - (His question is cut short as Oogie Boogie's hat is thrown directly on his own head. He takes it off and addresses him once more.) *Jesse/Dawson: Who are you? *Oogie Boogie/Disguised Criminal: (speaking more normally) What? (He pauses and turns to Jesse) Oh! (He reaches up and pulls off what turns out to be a mask to reveal a 12-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes. He is known as the one and only Jaden Yuki.) *Jaden Yuki/Basil: (formally) Jaden Yuki of Takeshita Street, my good fellow. (Jaden smiles at Jesse's confused stare. He pulls at a tab on his coat, which lets air escape to reveal his slender form, surprising Jesse even more. Kairi, on the other hand, is relieved to see him and approaches eagerly.) *Kairi/Olivia: Jaden Yuki! I need your help, and I- (Jaden is clearly not listening to her as he changes from his Oogie Boogie costume to a black short-sleeved shirt, light gray jeans, white socks, a stylish fuchsia bathrobe, and matching slippers. He tosses a dart over his shoulder, scoring a direct bullseye on the dartboard.) *Jaden/Basil: All in good time. *Kairi/Olivia: (more desperately) But-but you don't understand. I'm in terrible trouble. *Jaden/Basil: (ignoring Kairi) If you'll excuse me. (Jaden walks by, and Kairi sighs.) *Jesse/Dawson: (impatiently) Here, now, now. Now see here! (He shakes a finger at Jaden, who once more rushes right by the two of them. Jesse pauses momentarily, but soon regains his wind.) *Jesse/Dawson: This young lady is in need of assistance. I think you ought... *Jaden/Basil: (interrupting him by handing him the gun) Will you hold this, please, Jesse? *Jesse/Dawson: (accepting disgracefully) Of course. (But with his eyes closed, he doesn't realize at first what he's holding and points the gun at his head. He opens his eyes, and then nervously holds it out at arms length until Jaden retrieves it.) *Jesse/Dawson: (puzzled) Ah, wait just a moment. How did you know my name? *Jaden/Basil: (picks up a single bullet and places it in the gun, all the meanwhile answering Jesse without interruption.) Because you had just returned from military duty in Afghanistan. Am I right? *Jesse/Dawson: Why...(chuckles) Oh, yes. Major Jesse Anderson. But how could you possibly- *Jaden/Basil: Quite simple, really. (He holds up Jesse's jacket sleeve to reveal a seam that has been hemmed by stitches.) *Jaden/Basil: You've sewn your torn clothes together with the Lambert stitch, which of course, only a surgeon uses. (He continues speaking as he gathers several pillows.) *Jaden/Basil: And the thread is a unique form of catgut distinguished by its (whispering to Kairi) peculiar pungency (Kairi is bewildered) found only in the Afghan provinces. (One by one, Jaden tosses the three pillows at Jesse, who holds them against his body, his face mostly covered with one pillow in his face.) *Jesse/Dawson: (with the pillow in his face) Amazing! *Jaden/Basil: (smilingly) Actually it's...elementary, my dear Jesse. (Jaden spins the revolver and aims it at the pillows. Jesse looks around in terror, spits the pillow out, and throws it and the rest of the pillows onto an armchair. As Jaden calmly readjusts his aim, Jesse jumps behind the opposite chair, seizing Kairi's arm and bringing her behind it. The gun fires, and pillow feathers fly as they cautiously peek out. Jaden blows smoke from the revolver.) (Rarity rushes out from the kitchen at the stentorian report.) *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: (panicking) What in heaven's name? (Soon, she discovers her pillows are nothing but feathers.) (distraught) Oh! Oh! My... (She spits out several feathers.) MY GOOD PILLOWS! (She glares angrily in Jaden's direction. He is kneeling in the chair, tossing the feathers aside.) *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: JADEN YUKI! (He pops his head above the chair as she spits out more feathers.) *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: How many times have I told you not to... *Jaden/Basil: (flapping his hands in the air as if he is flying) There, there, Rarity, it's quite all right. (He smells cheese crumpets from the kitchen.) Ah...(sniffs) Mmm! I believe I smell some of those delightful cheese crumpets of yours. (He gently pushes Rarity back to the kitchen.) Why don't you fetch our guests some? *Rarity/Mrs. Judson: But, ah, but, but... (Jaden shuts the door, silencing her.) *Jaden/Basil: Now... (He gets on his hands and knees and searches on the floor.) *Jaden/Basil: I know that bullet's here somewhere. (Kairi has found it and is holding it up for him. He takes it.) *Jaden/Basil: (grudgingly, like Sylvester) Thank you, Miss... *Kairi/Olivia: Dragonheart. Kairi Dragonheart. *Jaden/Basil: (distracted) Whatever. *Kairi/Olivia: Yes, but you don't understand-- *Jaden/Basil: Shhh! (Jaden opens a small box and pulls out another bullet. Taking the one he just fired, he puts them under a microscope and compares their markings.) (The first reading matches...) *Jaden/Basil: Yeah... (...so does the second one.) *Jaden/Basil: Yes! (However, from the third direction, the markings go off in separate directions.) *Jaden/Basil: (yells) NOOOOOOOOOO! Drat! (depressed) Another dead end. (Dejected, Jaden tosses the extra bullet aside and slowly walks over to his chair.) *Jaden/Basil: He was within my grasp. (He flops into his chair and slowly reaches for the violin sitting beside him.) Category:Ren the God of Humor Category:Rtgoh3 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ren the God of Humor's Transcripts Category:Rtgoh3 Transcripts